


Paradise Hotel

by NekoIzumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoIzumi/pseuds/NekoIzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having caught his lover in a compromising situation, Naruto alone goes on the vacation he had planned for the two of them. Welcome to Paradise Hotel, where love lurks around every corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that simply demanded to be written, I had no saying in it since my muse kicked my ass without as much as a crumb of mercy. So, here it is, a fic that wouldn’t leave me alone until I had finished it.

“A vacation just for the two of you, huh? You're pouring it on thick, Uzumaki-san.”  
Naruto only smiled while making sure he had everything with him. He had planned this for weeks and today was the day when it would all be initiated. Okay that Sasuke was sick at home but that couldn’t be helped, he was going to surprise the bastard with a vacation, a trip for two to a tropical paradise. One week of relaxing, sunbathing... and lovemaking. Hopefully that is. He couldn’t wait!  
He had packed their bags whenever he had time alone and it had been hilarious to sneak one of Uchiha's garments out after another while the raven seriously wondered whether the washing machine was cursed or not. He had even muttered something about an exorcist once. Naruto had been forced to leave the house and the neighbourhood not to lose it then and there and laugh the brooding raven in the face. But here he was now, leaving work early so he could go home and whisk his sick lover away to paradise. It was foolproof!  
There was no way that snotty teme could ‘hn’ at **this**!  
  
With a light skip in his step Naruto locked the car with a _‘blip’_ and hurried inside the foyer of their apartment building and up to the elevator. It _snailed_ its way down.  
“Come on! Come on, comeoncomeoncomeooon!” he muttered while watching the arrow head slowly slide towards G.  
_‘Ding!’_  
“Finally!”  
5 minutes later the blonde soundlessly put the key in the door to sneak inside. He couldn’t wait to see the look on the other man’s face when he told him where they were going!  
  
It wasn’t until he reached the hall leading to the master bedroom that he heard the moan. Frowning, the Uzumaki stopped dead midstep. Moaning? That couldn’t be good. Well, Sasuke **had** said he felt bad this morning. Cerulean eyes widened. Could he really be **that** bad!? Suddenly very worried Naruto rushed down the hall.  
  
“Yeah, fuck that ass, you're so big, so fucking big. Fuck me, Juugo, fill me more...”  
It was impossible to mistake the voice... or the rhythmic creaking of the bed and the banging against the wall.  
“You’re such a cock-slut, Uchiha. Haven’t you had enough yet? No? Don't worry, pretty boy, I’ll make it dribble out of your greedy hole.”  
  
Naruto didn’t bother to stay to hear more. It felt as if his guts had been put in a blender. Not only was Sasuke cheating, he apparently let whoever that Juugo-person was fuck him bare as well... while he always proclaimed himself being a believer of safe sex with the blonde. The only positive thing coming from this was the fact that Naruto was guaranteed to be clean of STIs since fortunately, no condoms had ever broken. But considering they had had oral occasionally he'd test himself just to make sure, never knew where that other dude had been.  
  
Gods, Sasuke that preferred ‘gentle and slow and tender’ certainly seemed to enjoy ‘hard and deep and rough’ at lot. The whiskered man hadn’t known that the paler man liked dirty talking, he hadn’t known at all. How pathetic. Without a word the Uzumaki left the apartment, got in his car and drove to the airport. He had booked a vacation in paradise and he was going to paradise on vacation... alone.  
  
-  
  
Two days. He had been in Sanur, Bali, for two days and during that little timeframe he had squeezed in a week worth of sightseeing, shopping and massages. Its not like he couldn’t afford it and the money he had gotten back for Sasuke's flight ticket sure did give some extra pocket money. However, he had watched without actually seeing, he had only bought presents for his parents and he hadn’t enjoyed the massages as much as he would have hadn’t he felt to damn depressed that even the surely delicious foods tasted like sand.  
  
Obviously, he had a lot to think about. He had to get a new apartment when he got back home, and a new bed. There was no way he'd be able to sleep in the old one after what he now knew had been going on in it. He'd leave it behind or plain burn it, he hadn’t really decided yet. Gods, for how long had this been going on? For how long had he been walking around like an oblivious fool while his lover since 3 years allowed getting himself fucked by someone else behind his back? Honestly, Naruto didn’t want to know. Ignorance is bliss and he knew too much already.  
  
And as it was, he had spent every night of his vacation... in the bar. He wasn’t getting drunk, far from it, he respected the other guests too much to ruin **their** vacation, but he wasn’t exactly sober either. The Uzumaki had never been overly fond of alcohol but there was just something about that burn down the throat that only a good year of whiskey could cause.  
  
Empty blue eyes blinked into his barely touched third serving when a man discreetly slid up to him.  
“Sir, haven’t you had a bit too much?” a low voice rolled over the blonde’s senses.  
Tired, he glanced at the raven next to him before giving the bartender an equally tired calm look.  
“Am I such a loud drunk that there's a need to fetch the manager?” he asked just as lowly but emptied his glass in one gulp before fully facing the other man. Before the other had even answered, Naruto shrugged. “No need to worry, I’m not interested in causing a scene any more than you are. I’ll leave.” With a sigh he turned back to the counter. “A beer to go, master.” he ordered while sliding off the stool.  
  
Having gotten his ordered drink and paid the whiskered man without a word left like he had promised. All he wanted was to be left alone and at this time a day, the beach was deserted. He figured he'd be chased away if he sat down in one of the sun chairs belonging to the hotel so the beach was as good as any. With a deep sigh he flopped down in the sand and chugged a mouthful of beer, a local brand that tasted better than anything back at home. Yet another sigh rolled over soft lips. The moon was humongous, the breeze humid and the ocean waves rolled into shore soothingly. Had he come here with Sasuke he would’ve persuaded the Uchiha to make love under the billions of happily twinkling stars. The sad part was that the two-timing prick was so stubborn and so used to get his way that he would’ve probably refused just because of. There was no doubt that he knew the Uzumaki knew about his betrayal by now. Naruto hadn’t come home after all and when he went to work the next morning, people would surely wonder why the hell he was there and no on some beach somewhere. He had probably called but the blonde had turned his cell phone off at the airport and hadn’t bothered to turn it back on again.  
  
“Uzumaki-san, the beach is not safe at night.” came that low voice again.  
“I wasn’t welcome in the bar and don't want to go to my room, there are little options to choose from after that.”  
Shino eyed the silent blonde sitting there in the sand in a pair of nice designer jeans. The strong back was tense underneath the white button-down shirt, obviously, something was very off.  
“Sir, it’s not that you're not welcome, but at Kikai Resorts we take care of our guests. The bartender was merely concerned about your health after having seen you for three nights in a row.”  
“How lovely.” was the slightly dry answer. “I’ll make sure to give him a generous tip tomorrow.”  
Frowning, the Aburame sank down next to the other man, silently curious about the lines on his cheeks.  
“...are you alright... sir?”  
His careful question earned him a low chuckle.  
  
“You have a beautiful night like this, you have the moon, the waves, the tropical climate and you have one pitiful bloke sitting on the beach alone drinking-” Azure eyes narrowed to read the label on the bottle. “Bali Hai beer. Don't you see anything wrong with this picture?” When he didn’t get an answer, Naruto sighed and faced the other. His smile was barely strong enough to reach the corners of his mouth at all. “No.” he answered. “I’m not alright.”  
“Is there anything I can do?”  
“You can leave me alone so I can finish my beer and continue to ponder how to bitchslap life back.”  
“With all due respect, sir, I cannot do that.”  
Almost amused, the Uzumaki glanced at the raven from the corner of a blue eye as he swallowed another mouthful from the bottle.  
“What is your name, manager?”  
“Aburame Shino.” the other calmly answered.  
_‘A beautiful name for a beautiful man.’_  
“We have a problem, manager... because you can’t allow me back inside that bar and I refuse to go to my room. So... how are we going to solve this... Aburame-san?”  
“You can get all the privacy you need in the safety of my house.”  
  
Shino had no idea of where the offer came from and judging by how the big hand slowly lowered the bottle, the blonde was as surprised as the Aburame himself. However, much to the raven’s stun, the other man seemed to seriously consider the offer.  
“Where do you live?”  
A pale hand pointed towards the house before the shades wearer had even grasped the question.  
Silently the whiskered man turned the other way to see. It wasn’t a beach villa as much as it was a mansion virtually carved out of the mountainside where the porch had a perfect view of the sea and the stronger currents underneath. Sitting there and listening to the violent waves crash against the rocks below was surely more relaxing than the sound of the almost leisure splash of water here. Not to mention, it certainly fitted his mood more. He wasn’t that much hurt or sad anymore, he was pissed. And that's what made him decide.  
With surprising fluidity he got to his feet and brushed the sand from his pants bottom.  
“Okay, I accept.”  
  
Still a little stunned the paler man nodded while rising to his feet. Hidden eyes widened when he realized he reached the blonde to his shoulder... barely.  
“I’ll just go get my keys then, Uzumaki-san. I’ll be back in just a minute.”  
It wasn’t until he was walking home in the sand that he remembered they could’ve taken his car.  
  
-  
  
The view from the terrace... was to kill for. From here it felt as if he could see the entire ocean and the wind tugged at his clothes ruthlessly. Here, the slowly building fury dissipated, disappeared, faded, as if it had never been there at all. Standing there, listening to the thunder coming from below, Naruto suddenly felt **free**. He wasn’t bound by earthly things like taxes, work... or love. Golden lashes fluttered closed to let other senses take over, the smell of seaweed and salt, the roaring rumble of the sea currents and the howling wind, he could feel drops of water from the crashes below and even taste fresher air, here where it was free of smoke, sweat and food fumes. He had completely forgotten about the other man that watched him, not sure why this suddenly felt so intimate or why he got the notion he was intruding.  
“You’re free to stay for as long as you want.” Shino mumbled lowly.  
He never got an answer, only a deep sigh. Still feeling misplaced he closed the terrace door behind him.  
  
-  
  
3 hours later...  
  
-  
  
When the Aburame returned to the terrace he for a moment thought the blonde had fallen asleep in the longue chair but the tapping fingertips against the armrest said otherwise.  
“You’ll catch a cold if you don't go inside soon, sir.” he said softly as he approached the other. Some time ago he had told the blonde to help himself to whatever he wanted in the bar and surprisingly, the whiskered man had taken him up on the offer. He had opted for another beer... and a glass of whiskey. Most people would’ve either raided the cabinets or not touched them at all, but this big man right here knew better. He knew how to behave. Taking too much would’ve been rude but not taking anything would’ve been an insult to his host.  
“Don’t worry, Aburame-san, I’m big enough to keep myself warm.”  
“Bulk has nothing to do with it. Also, you can’t blame the alcohol since I can see you're not a-... sponge.” the raven muttered when his brain failed to come up with a better synonym.  
It earned him one of those low chuckles that had shivers running down his spine.  
“Not anymore, I'm not.”  
A dark brow rose immediately.  
“Former alcoholic?”  
“Former college student.” the blonde clarified. “Isn’t it the same?” Cerulean eyes finally fluttered open to look at the other when he was gifted with an equally low chuckle. He liked the sound, it was... welcoming somehow. On the other hand, he had managed to build a really good buzz, not the kind that made you feel like you had chewed your way through a tire factory the next morning, but rather the kind that left little to no hangover. It was probably because of the whiskey, it was twice Naruto's age.  
  
“I understand, but either way, sir, the nights are rather chilly and the wind is stronger here than on the beach.”  
The blonde sighed and nodded. He was being kicked out... again. No matter where he went he didn’t seem to be welcome for any longer periods of time. It was turning into a bad habit, this getting-kicked-out-thing.  
He surprisingly gracefully rose to his feet, only in the back of his mind keeping himself steady.  
“Point taken, manager, I’ll leave. Unlike me, you probably have to get up early tomorrow. Thank you for your hospitality, it was highly appreciated.”  
“My I ask a personal question?”  
The sudden sombreness in the low words threw the Uzumaki off guard. Confused, he turned to face the other.  
“Go ahead.”  
“Why-... why are you here alone? Why do you spend the night in a bar instead of a lover's arms?”  
  
For a minute, shocked azure stared at him but Shino didn’t turn away, he wanted to know why such a gorgeous and polite man was alone when he could have anyone out there. It just didn’t make sense!  
However, the pain on those features gave him a hint of what the answer might be. Strong shoulders suddenly shrugged.  
“I had planned to bring my lover here but I changed my mind when I found out he spread his legs for more men than me. Why do you think I hate my room?”  
“Because it’s a suite for two.” the raven filled in sadly. Only now he connected the dots.  
Naruto nodded. The room was perfect, beautiful, luxurious... and for couples.  
“That’s right. I wanted to change to a single room but none were available.”  
“You’re free to stay here tonight if you want to, Uzumaki-san.”  
  
Again, Shino had no clue of where the offer came from... and for once he didn’t care. Instead he slowly approached the whiskered man and carefully laid his hand over the strong chest. “I’ll personally take care of you.”  
  
Blue eyes watched the smaller male calmly. He was beautiful, no doubt about it. With that thick ebony coloured hair and porcelain pale skin, his lithe build looked almost frail to the touch. His lips looked so soft and it was a testament to how drunken Naruto truly was when he leaned down to taste them.  
“By the manager himself? Then I must accept.”  
  
-  
  
It felt as if they got to the master bedroom in the blink of an eye. Much like Shino had hoped that white shirt the blonde wore hid a gorgeously sculptured chest with already perked nipples, just begging for loving touches. He'd shower them in kisses, soon, as soon as he had torn his mouth away from the demanding lips and deviously skilled tongue that spellbound him completely. For the first time the raven truly appreciated all the huge windows that framed his bedroom. From ceiling to floor, they let all the moonlight in along with a breeze that would’ve felt chilly hadn’t their bodies been so heated from the tension and lust.  
  
A groan he couldn’t, wouldn’t, hold back rolled over slightly swollen lips when big warm hands relieved him of his shirt and tie, letting the garments fall to the floor without a second thought. The barrier of that strong chest was so solid and warm, so addictive to the paler man that he clung to the other desperately while offering all and everything to the blonde. He had thought this would be yet another one of those big guys that thought size was everything, that expected to be served... but this one man with whiskered cheeks had taken control over the kiss immediately... and stayed in control. Every attempt at conquer had been met with growls and strong hands moving pale ones back up around his shoulders to where they belonged. Shino barely got to explore at all and when he felt cooler air against his ass and thighs as his pants fell, he realized that he was simply devoured. The mere thought swept his mind away earning the larger male another moan when he-... suddenly gently laid the raven down on the immense bed.  
  
Revealed mercury eyes watched in confusion how the other took a pale hand, lifted it... to tenderly kiss and taste each fingertip. Naruto moved on to the palm, placed a soft kiss in the middle before moving on to the carpus and wrist. This willing body, he'd worship it, shower it in tenderness until the smaller form couldn’t take it anymore and needed to feel him inside. Although the Uchiha had always wanted it slow and soft, he had never allowed the permanently tanned man to explore hid body thoroughly. He catch up on that now, there wouldn’t be a single patch of skin on this fellow right here that he hadn’t mapped out in the morning.  
  
Cerulean eyes fluttered open to glance at the Aburame when he heard a low whine. So beautiful he was in the bluish light from outside, so aroused. He hadn’t been prepared for the sudden tenderness, considering the almost violent kisses they had shared on their way through the house, that was obvious, but he didn’t seem to mind this slower tempo either. One big hand teasing him with feather light caresses while the other aided the hot mouth tasting its way up to the pale shoulder was driving him insane and for a moment Shino feared he'd come without a single touch to his member.  
“Please... let me touch...” He needed distraction and the still half-dressed strong body was the prefect target.  
“No.” came the simple answer against his ear. “Let me.”  
  
It was impossible to deny him! Holding back a sob the raven arched his chest into the greedy mouth getting closer and closer to a hard nipple. Gray eyes rolled back into his head when lips closed over the sensitive nub to suck. Despite the suction a hot tongue swept over the top causing it to harden even more. Nevertheless, the larger male wasn’t satisfied. He thoroughly savoured both perked nipples, sucked on them, licked them, and nipped carefully, before moving on to let his tongue follow the contours of the beautifully defined pectorals, down over the abs and sides to sharp hipbones. He lingered there for awhile, really tasting the soft skin over the hard bone until he knew exactly what it tasted like and only then did he move on. But instead of sampling the weeping shaft like Shino desperately wanted him to, he continued to the loin, nipping and licking to elicit gasps and delicious goose bumps that had to be explored as well. He wanted to see and hear it all, he wanted to experience everything.  
  
But there was still more of that creamy skin to sample so he moved on over the thigh to the knee. It was so very sweet on his tongue. He wasn’t really aware of continuing his journeying or how he licked the arch of the raven’s foot until he heard a faint whimper. The Aburame was shaking in his need for more. Pale fingers clawed at the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets not to simply grab the blonde’s hair and pull him up and away.  
  
Gray eyes widened when the lips he craved suddenly pressed against his in a demanding kiss. Strong hands spread his legs gently but surprisingly, the bigger man didn’t try to claim him, he waited.  
“Lube...” Shino pressed out, once again caught off guard by the tenderness in the blonde’s kisses and touches. “...in the nightstand...” He nearly screamed in pain when the mind-blowing kiss slowly ended. No! Don't stop! He never wanted it to stop! He had never felt like this before, a mere kiss had never made him so desperate before... he had never been so gently caressed before. The raven was on the verge of actually sobbing as he watched the permanently tanned man move away to rummage through to the drawer after the bottle. He found it and dropped it at on the sheets, along with a condom, next to the paler man’s hip.  
  
For a moment Shino was confused. Why hadn’t he opened the bottle? He soon enough got the answer. His entire body spasmed when he was suddenly engulfed in moist heat. The blonde worked him like a master, sucking, licking, stroking him higher until the raven’s body was humming, teetering on the edge of an orgasm so powerful the Aburame actually feared it. But the pleasure was relentless, it continued to crash against him and a feather light fondle to the sensitive area behind the vulnerable orbs was what finally hauled him over that edge. His scream rung in his own ears.  
  
When he finally came to he was still breathing hard, still trembling, his head was still spinning... and he was being prepared for more.  
Blue eyes watched him with disturbing calm as a hard tanned hand carefully worked a third finger inside the smaller male. Shino hadn’t felt a thing!  
And it was only when a barely there brush of his prostate made his body jerk that he realized the whiskered man had avoided it purposefully not to cause him pain instead of pleasure in his over sensitized state. The sheer thoughtfulness of the larger male blew the raven’s mind, causing tears to unnoticed run down into dark hair.  
“...please...” His voice was hoarse, barely more than a whisper, but the blonde heard him... and he finally complied with the Aburame's craving need.  
  
Almost painfully slowly he withdrew his fingers to reach out for the condom. Shino nearly sobbed at the emptiness inside his body... only to release a gasp over from kisses swollen lips when the whiskered man was suddenly there, steadily sliding inside to the very hilt and chasing the empty feeling away.  
Wide mercury eyes stared up at calm gorgeous features as the blonde started moving without having given the paler man as much as a second to adjust, he knew it wasn’t needed. Much like the constant pleasure, the slow strong thrusts were relentless and the blonde seemed to find Shino's sweet spot without any effort at all.  
  
The Aburame completely lost contact with his body when he looked into piercing cobalt blue eyes. In the blink of an eye the whiskered man’s calm facade crumbled, leaving him open and vulnerable to spellbound mercury. The dark-haired man could see despair in those bottomless pools of blue, pure despair, silently screaming to get out and be heard. The look on that face, the slightly frowned eyebrows, the barely parted lips... it made the raven’s heart ache! He wanted to soothe the other, to comfort him but he had no chance to do as much as think about how because dark golden lashes fluttered closed, concealing those eyes that had captured his soul... as the permanently tanned body tensed in anguished pleasure.  
  
As if trapped in his own striving self Shino could only watch, shocked how his own body followed. Desperate to see more he turned to the blonde and caught a glimpse of serene euphoria. The next second his world turned black.  
  
-  
  
What woke him up the next morning was the gentle breeze coming in through the many windows in his bedroom. He could feel the warmth of sunshine on his skin... and a barely there tenderness in his backside. Usually Shino was tender after sex, sometimes even sore, but this time he barely felt anything at all.  
Speaking of sex... his company was sleeping next to him. And oh what a delicious piece of man. The moon wasn’t anywhere near doing the whiskered man justice, no, for that you needed the **sun**. The gentle light sieving in through the fluttering white curtains turned the soft skin into a shimmering bronze and made the golden mane look like liquid aureate where unruly tresses glittered against the pillow. Naruto was sleeping on his stomach on the very edge of the bed but he was facing the raven lying in the middle. The strong chest rose and fell slowly as he breathed causing the Aburame's heart to skip a beat. _‘He’s beautiful.’_  
  
With a deep sigh the blonde turned on his back and returned to deeper sleep. The pink tongue tip darting out to lick soft lips fascinated the paler man. He wanted them again. Mercury eyes glanced towards the whiskered man’s hip area. Those lips weren’t the only thing he wanted more of.  
  
Blue eyes snapped open with a wheeze when he woke up only to find himself straddled... and buried in tight heat. Shocked, and already so close to completion, he had no choice but to move against the Aburame riding him mercilessly. Big tanned hands grabbed the paler man by the thighs but weren’t able to stop him or even slow him down. The Uzumaki grimaced.  
“Ngh-... wait-... I cant-...” he wheezed when he was greedily squeezed.  
  
He wasn’t heard, or he was ignored. Shino was too far gone to care about anything else than his own pleasure. He had impaled himself on the hard flesh and only a few thrusts later he was so close! He licked his lips as he looked down at the struggling blonde. He saw shock, arousal and desperation on the slightly drowsy features. He had woken up to this, too early in the morning to as much as think about control and now he was so close to coming it shocked him!  
_‘This pleasure...’_ the raven thought dizzily. _‘It has to mean something...’_ Mercury eyes watched hungrily how the permanently tanned man gritted his teeth in a hopeless effort to hold back. He looked deliciously distressed. _‘...it's you...’_ A glimpse of the blonde’s magnificent expression from the night before flashed before the Aburame's mind. _‘...you’re **him**... you're-...’_ Pleasure wrecked his body when the barely there twist of his hips presented the whiskered man with Shino's prostate. _‘...the one...’_  
Neither of them could do much more than hold on tight when they finally lost control.  
  
-  
  
The second time Naruto woke up he felt like crap. The sudden coitus that morning hadn’t done anything about the hidden hangover, not even the sleep after. Apparently he had passed out. That was **definitely** a new one.  
Silently he turned to the man next to him. _‘Beautiful.’_ He had never experienced lovemaking like that before, it had been mind-blowing... it had been **sex**. It had never been lovemaking, had it? Pure and simple, it had been a remarkable onenightstand. The blonde swallowed hard when the raven headed beauty next to him sighed contently in his sleep.  
  
He had to get out of here, this had been a mistake. He had come here, to this tropical paradise angry and bitter, and **hurt** , because the love of his life had cheated on him... but what kind of love was that if he was exactly the same? Technically he was still dating Sasuke. Without a single sound the Uzumaki slid out of the bed without waking the other up, picked his clothes up and fled the room.  
  
-  
  
“What do you mean ‘he checked out’!? His reservation ends in another 4 days!”  
The receptionist behind the desk helplessly tried to explain. He knew better than to anger this particular manager.  
“He checked out this morning! We said we couldn’t return his funds for the remaining days but he didn’t care! Uzumaki-san demanded we let him check out so we did. He also asked for a cab to the airport.”  
  
Shino didn’t bother to ask more, instead he abruptly turned on his heel and hurried down the hall cursing lowly. One didn’t need to be a genius to understand that the blonde had woken up and probably panicked. Well, it said a lot about his ethics, that's for sure. But this one Aburame wasn’t going to just let him waltz out of his life because of a mere stinging conscience. No, certainly not.  
Aburame Shino was taking chase.  
  
-  
  
The tension at the office was so thick most people felt it the second they stepped out of the elevator. There had been a few questions of course but the blank stare of a pissed off Uchiha and the silence of a too calm Uzumaki scared most curious ones off.  
Honestly, Sasuke didn’t have that many answers himself. The lover that had suddenly gone on a week’s vacation had come back sooner than expected... and without ado moved out. The paler man knew the blonde was aware of his cheating but instead of making a fuss like he used to, the whiskered man remained quiet... and distant. When pressed for answers he had only mumbled a low ‘I can’t trust you anymore’, and left the seething raven with more questions than before. Only after some digging had the Uchiha found out that the other stayed with Kiba but when he went there, the Inuzuka slammed the door in his face. Obviously, that imbecile of a dog brain knew more than he did. Punk.  
  
Not even stomping up to the Uzumaki at work and grinding out a low ‘I’m sorry, can we talk?’ in public had had the desired effect. If any, Naruto avoided him even more. And Sasuke had had enough of it. After one week of ignorance and tense silence the Uchiha simply snapped and shoved the larger male up against the closest wall at the office.  
“We need to talk.” he hissed.  
Empty blue eyes looked calmly at him. He didn’t resist.  
“What about? We have nothing to talk about.”  
“You moved out!”  
“I did.” came the still too calm answer.  
“Because I cheated?” Black brows frowned. “It won’t happen again so come home.”  
  
“You did more than cheat, Sasuke.” A flash of pain was seen for only a second in cobalt blue eyes. “You lied to me, so many times you said you loved me and then you go to someone else? How am I supposed to trust you now?”  
“But I **do** love you! What I had with Juugo was just sex and I ended it!”  
“Sasuke, I-”  
“I don't see him anymore!”  
The desperation in the paler man’s voice went unheard by the Uzumaki's heart. He sighed and gently pushed the raven away from his immediate breathing space.  
“Sasuke... what kind of sex did you have with him?”  
  
That obviously hadn’t been a question that the smaller male had been prepared for. He frowned.  
“What?” he asked bewildered. “What do you mean ‘what kind’?”  
“Look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t have the kind of rough unprotected sex where trust is essential. Tell me... and I’ll believe you.”  
  
The Uchiha tried to find words, tried to lie like so many times before but... the fear and need in those cerulean eyes made him unable. He lowered his head in shameful silence. The soft voice that followed hurt all the more.  
“See? You didn’t trust me... and now it’s mutual. I’m sorry, Sasuke, but I don't want to wonder where you're going or whom you're seeing every time you walk out through the door. I deserve more than that... and so do you.”  
Having said that, Naruto sidestepped the silent man and returned to his office. He had a lot of work to do and if he wanted to find a new apartment soon, and give Kiba his couch and private life back, he'd have to speed it up a little. The sooner he got his life back on its feet the better. And if he even as much as thought about going back to the Uchiha, he ignored it. He knew better than to set himself up for another heartache.  
  
-  
  
3 days later...  
  
-  
  
People stared, evidently, but the men calmly waiting for the elevator didn’t care. They had important business to take care of and a bunch of ogling fools weren’t going to stop them. As the doors pinged open one leaned closer to the one in the middle and mumbled something lowly. He got an equally low order, causing him to with a nod and a bow step back... and head towards the parking lot instead. Through the little earpiece he wore he had just found out that problems were sailing in. Well, they weren’t going to float for much longer.  
  
-  
  
_‘What a sad excuse for an office landscape.’_ Shino mentally sighed as he stepped out of the elevator on the 7th floor. Cubicles everywhere and all windows seemed to belong to one ‘important’ office or another.  
“Good day and welcome to Jounin Corporation. How may I help you?” the pink haired receptionist smiled at him when he walked up to the counter.  
“I’m looking for an Uzumaki Naruto.” the Aburame answered monotonously while keeping an eye trained on all the buzzing people behind the pinkette. “It’s urgent.”  
“Who can I tell it’s from?” Sakura kept the smile glued to her face with seldom seen professionalism. This man and his silent company scared the crap out of her.  
“No one. I'd like to greet him myself if I may?”  
“Of- of course! Through this door then, sir. He’s in the third aisle and at the far back to the left. Sign your name here, please.”  
  
Shino did so while his bodyguard remained in the reception area. There was no need for him here and he'd probably only be counterproductive for the higher ranked shades wearer's goals.  
He never saw the receptionist pale as she glanced at his signature.  
  
-  
  
Naruto rubbed his face where he was sitting in his cramped cubicle. His computer refused to log him on, the 5 different people he had tried to call to get the problem fixed weren’t available and there was no way he'd get access to all his files without his terminal working. Basically, he had spent the morning and a good portion of his lunch sitting on his ass staring at a black computer screen. Knowing he wouldn’t get anywhere this time either, he dialled the number to the IT-support department and sighed. One day wasted, one day he could’ve used to go apartment hunting... or a day he could’ve simply slept away.  
  
_‘Sorry, we cannot take your call right n-’_ the friendly voice began but was cut off when the Uzumaki simply ripped his headset off.  
“Fuck.” he groaned as he rubbed his face for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
“I'd prefer the lovemaking we shared last time.” came a smooth voice from the blonde’s right.  
Blinking, he turned there... and froze. He'd lie through his teeth if he said he hadn’t been thinking about the beautiful raven from his vacation but... why on earth was he suddenly **here**?  
“M- Manager?” He didn’t squeak, there was no way he had just squeaked. Nuh uh.  
The Aburame offered the shocked blonde a little smile and sauntered up to the desk where he leaned against it, facing the larger male. A pale hand caressed a whiskered cheek lovingly.  
“You stole my heart that night, Naruto, you took it without me even being aware of it being unguarded. But when I woke up I was alone. I've missed you.”  
  
Confused, and not so little wary, the permanently tanned man frowned at the paler one.  
“Manager, it was only **one** night... how can you possibly feel anything for me after only one night?”  
And one morning but that went without saying.  
Shino sighed deeply. A man that had just been cheated on would have some issues with grasping this at once, that was only logical.  
  
“What I felt with you that night was-... I can’t describe it.” the raven mumbled lowly. He remembered it all as if it had happened minutes ago rather than 2 weeks, two very long weeks. “It was intense and thrilling and... alive.” Mercury eyes locked confused azure through the shades. “I was so caught up in you that I completely forgot about my own pleasure. That orgasm hit me like a lightning from a clear blue sky, it shocked me. And you felt it too.”  
“Opening your eyes and realize you're being ridden does that to you.” the Uzumaki pressed out dryly. He still couldn’t quite grasp that he had woken up to being buried in the stoic man currently standing right in front of him. It had been surreal on so many levels! “Besides, I was drunk. As I recall you kicked me out of the bar and then took me to your place... where I built an even better buzz.”  
“I would’ve never invited a mere drunk to my home.” the Aburame cut off before the other could say any more. “I brought you home because something in you called out to me, something I couldn’t ignore had I even wanted to. You let me **see**.”  
  
Cerulean eyes widened as the smaller male leaned forward and caught his lips in a soft kiss.  
And that's when a pissed Sasuke chose to walk into the whiskered man’s cubicle. He was still mentally cursing over the fucking nails that had given his jet-black Porsche two flat tires on the company parking lot. Obsidian eyes darkened even more at the sight of the Uzumaki that had hesitantly answered that kiss. He wasn’t drunk this time, he knew exactly what he was doing... and if judging but the barely there fluttering eyelashes there for a second, he cautiously enjoyed it.  
  
“So this is the reason you won’t forgive me, huh?” the Uchiha pressed out furiously. “You’ve found someone new to fuck?”  
While the blonde jerked out of the kiss, the Aburame licked his lips slowly to savour the lingering taste.  
“No.” he answered calmly before either of the other two could say a single word more. “I'd say there's a lot more to it than a mere fuck.” A slim dark brow rose. “I assume you're the man with the revolving door to your bedroom? I’m Aburame Shino, pleasure to meet you.”  
  
A humiliated Sasuke glared at the silent Uzumaki but Naruto wouldn’t meet the black eyes at all, he was just as humiliated as the Uchiha. Not that it stopped said Uchiha from giving the whiskered man a piece of his mind.  
“Is that what you told him!? That I screw **anything**!?”  
“You obviously **do** and for the record, I was drunk!”  
“So while I was at home **worrying** about you, you fucked this guy!? What, you want to get **even**!?”  
Seeing how the conversation tore the whiskered man apart, Shino decided to interfere before it went too far.  
“Yes, he was drunk, I admit that... but the reason he was drunk was betrayal.” Cold gray eyes shot the seething raven a hidden glare. “The reason he left you isn’t because of something as minuscule as revenge but rather because his lover couldn’t keep his legs together. I'd say you had it coming.”  
“Shut it, asshole, this is between him and me!”  
  
This time Naruto was the one to cut in before the shades wearer could retort.  
“Sasuke, there is no more ‘us’, I moved out and I have no intentions of moving back in. I put up with your shitty mood, attitude and insults because I thought you loved me but seeing as that isn’t the case, probably never was, I wont have anymore.”  
“I **do** love you!”  
Calm azure eyes finally met frustrated jet black. His question was low but seemed to echo in the small cubicle.  
“Then why did you cheat on me?”  
It was a simple question, why, yet the answer was so complicated.  
  
Having opened and closed his mouth several times without having said a thing, the Uchiha finally sighed.  
“Because I could.”  
  
Shino was stunned by the answer, the most harebrained reason or excuse he had ever heard! That two-timing idiot cheated on this gorgeous, kind and generous man just because he **_could_**!? Had Sasuke been a woman the Aburame would’ve called him a bimbo. Naruto though only nodded and returned to the phone. He had a techie to catch.  
“I see. Thanks for telling me.” The mumble was low while tanned hands put the headset back on. “Please leave. I can’t look at you right now.”  
“Come on, dobe, lets ta-”  
“I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!”  
  
Silence spread in the entire office landscape. The shades wearer calmly registered a few curious ones peeking in their direction over their cubicles. Sasuke, who hadn’t been prepared for the outburst on any level, hesitated before finally leaving.  
  
Tired blue eyes turned to the remaining raven. “Manager... **why** are you here? To see me cause a scene with my ex in front of everybody? If that's the case, you got what you came for.” He was exhausted and the damn automatic message was still playing in his ear. Shino shook his head and carefully removed the headset.  
“As amusing as it was to see that man sneak away with his tail between his legs, I assure you, this quarrel is of no importance to me. I came here solely for you.” A barely there smile graced the pale features as the shades wearer leaned in to steal the Uzumaki's air. “Come back with me, Naruto. Let me be selfish and watch you out on the terrace and while you sleep. You don't have to do anything as long as you're close to me.”  
  
Deep blue eyes widened in their staring at the other. The raven was so close he nearly crossed them to see.  
“Go with you? Back to-... to-... to the beach villa in Bali?” he stuttered, completely dumbstruck. “You want me to move into your mansion!?”  
“I’ll sell it and move here if you want me to.” the Aburame mused. “Anything to be near you.”  
Naruto swallowed hard, not sure what to say.  
“You’d... you'd really do that? Just to be with me?”  
The paler man flicked his phone open and smiled. _‘Way ahead of you.’_ he thought happily.  
“All I have to do is make a call and the real-estate agent will put it up for sale.” He chuckled at the blank look on gorgeous whiskered features. “I would’ve come after you sooner but I needed to have the property valued first. Among other things.”  
  
The blonde blinked comically at the slim Samsung™.  
“What if I had gotten back with Sasuke?” Of all the questions that one popped into his head first. It earned him a warm smile.  
“Then I would’ve made the call.”  
“And now that I’m not?” he parroted further.  
“I’m still prepared to make the call.”  
“For me.”  
“For you.”  
  
A deep sigh made the strong chest heave as Naruto searched the beautiful face for lies. After the fiasco with Uchiha he didn’t trust men for a nickel. A blonde brow rose.  
“So you'd sell the villa and move here? Move where exactly?”  
Shino had known this particular question would come... and he had the perfect answer.  
“I was thinking I'd move in with you.” The raven chuckled again at the second stupefied look and switched to lean on the other foot. “I'm serious about you, Naruto. I want to spend my life with you.” Yet again he leaned closer. “I love you.”  
  
The sudden calm in those cobalt blue pools had bolts of adrenaline surging down the Aburame's spine. Gods, he **did** love this man.  
“Sell it.”  
A dark brow rose... as he calmly pressed speed dial to his real-estate agent. He uttered four words into the cell.  
“Aburame here. Sell it.”  
  
The Uzumaki stared at the paler man as he hung up. He opened his mouth to say something but not a single word would leave him. That villa... it was paradise, it was luxury in pure form, all the way from the alfresco ceilings and down to the polished marble floors.  
“You-... that call-... you really-...”  
“Sold it.” the shades wearer filled in where the whiskered man lacked the words. “You see, I’m the kind of man that doesn’t shun expenses when I want something and I’m always serious when it comes to business.” His voice took a lower turn. “I love with all my heart and I love you. If all I have to do to get you is to sell that house than I will. Home is where the heart is and a house is just a house.”  
Mercury eyes saw exactly when the blonde finally realized he was serious. However, considering what he had just been through, he didn’t dare believe. Poor baby.  
“But... **why**?”  
“Because **I** want to greet you home, **I** want to make you smile and **I** want to be the one you make love to.” The paler man couldn’t stop smiling. “It’s a very selfish wish but I can’t stop thinking about it.”  
“A humble one I'd say.” Naruto choked out. The gentle smile the other wore was so warm and caring... so genuine.  
  
Too scared to believe quite yet, the blonde had to ask. “You love me? Really? You truly **love** me?”  
“From the very core of my being.” the raven answered honestly.  
Golden lashes fluttered closed. Hope filled his chest.  
Uzumaki Naruto had never been afraid to take chances before and he wasn’t going to start now.  
“Call back.” he mumbled lowly. “Right now.”  
Dark brows rose questioningly.  
“Why?”  
Deep cerulean looked right into mercury through thin blackened glass.  
“Because I have nice memories from that house.” A slightly nervous smile graced soft lips. “And that terrace helps me relax.”  
Shino greedily let his fingers trace a golden eyebrow.  
“A getaway? Sounds like an excellent idea.”  
“No, not a getaway. A home.”  
The pale fingertips halted.  
“A home?”  
“Yeah...” came the awkward answer. “I’m crashing on Kiba's couch right now and if you really do love me... you won’t mind me crashing on yours, right?”  
“Never. I want you in my bed... where you belong.”  
  
Whatever Naruto would’ve answered to that he forgot as his boss of all people suddenly popped inside the already cramped cubicle. He looked... nervous.  
“Aburame-san? I'm so sorry I wasn’t informed of your visit and came down as soon as I heard. How may I help you? Is there anything I can do for you, anything at all?”  
Blue eyes blinked comically at the older man. His boss did **not** kiss ass... so what the hell was going on!?  
Shino seemed to know perfectly well though.  
  
“Actually... I would like for you to transfer Uzumaki-san here to your office in Sanur. I’m in dire need of his services and no one else will do.”  
“Yes, yes of course!” the other pressed out nervously. “No problems at all! Is there something else?”  
The Aburame offered the accommodating man a businesslike grin and shook his head.  
“No, thank you. I got what I came for. Will you please allow me to refer to you shall my associates require these kinds of services that your firm here supplies?”  
  
The blonde had never seen his boring employer on the verge of fainting before and he watched with morbid fascination how the two men exchanged polite nonsense before the raven turned back to him once the other had slithered away. “I'd be happy to care for you but I doubt you'll let me.”  
“You aint my sugar daddy.” the disturbed whiskered man pressed out. “And what was that all about?”  
“Nothing, love.” The shades wearer sighed into the next stolen kiss where after he straightened his back and fished his cell phone back up out of his pocket. “Why don't you grab all your personal belongings here so we can leave? I need to make a phone call.”  
The Uzumaki chuckled while rising to his feet. He loomed over the paler man in the small space.  
“Not to sell the villa?”  
“Yes, that too. But primarily not to sell the hotel.”  
Naruto was still staring after the Aburame's back a good 5 minutes after he had disappeared inside the elevator.  
  
-  
  
“Don’t sulk, love. I **am** the manager.”  
The permanently tanned man stubbornly refused to look at the other and instead kept his eyes locked out through the window. He was sitting in a luxurious private jet that he didn’t even dare think about how much yen it drank down in fuel. The chair he was sitting in was probably worth more than his car... which was being transported to the island on a cargo plane by one of Shino's bodyguards by the way. It seemed as if it was the same man that had so conveniently thrown out a box of tacks on the Uchiha's private parking space to slow him down a little from getting inside the building.  
“You could’ve said somethin’.” he muttered sourly.  
“Would that have changed things?”  
“I would’ve gotten my ass royally drunk in my room instead of gulping down the owner’s 50 year old whiskey, **that's** what would’ve changed.”  
“Then I’m glad I didn’t say anything. I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you if you hadn’t accepted my invitation.”  
  
Naruto frowned as he finally looked at the other.  
“What made you fall in love with me, Mana-... Aburame-san?”  
“It’s Shino.”  
A nice pink graced whiskered cheeks.  
“...Shino.” Not that he'd let the shades wearer evade the question that easily. “One night isn’t enough to get to **know** someone so I'd like to know why. Please.”  
  
The Aburame sighed. For the first time he was the one to avert his gaze. The memory still haunted him.  
“I fell for the look in your eyes that night.” His voice was low and soft. “... I **hated** it.” He saw his beloved flinch at the sudden cold words in the corner of his eye. “It was intense and heavy... it was asphyxiating... and as you ripped that orgasm from me, I realized I never wanted that look to reach your eyes again.” Serious mercury eyes looked right into wide blue as a pale hand removed the shades. “I watched you sleep the next morning and knew I wanted to keep you there in my bed, by my side. I wanted to make you happy... so I did what I had to and went after you.” Slender shoulders shrugged. “As the owner, accessing your data wasn’t a problem but when I came here I found out you had moved. Since I had no new address I had no other choice but to go through your job. When I saw you again I remembered how peaceful you looked sleeping in my bed... and I want that back. I didn’t care where you came from or what you looked like, I just knew.”  
  
His low confession didn’t spur any more questions but rather an intense silence that the paler man wasn’t quite sure how to interpret. That cerulean gaze was firmly locked on him, scrutinizing, measuring... but what for? Shino wasn’t sure... but he didn’t worry. He'd fight now, he'd fight tooth and claw to keep the blonde, to make him love him back. Silently he unbuckled his seatbelt and carefully straddled the still furiously blushing Uzumaki's lap. He saw blonde brows rise but didn’t care.  
“Uzumaki Naruto... will you make love to me?” he whispered over a sensitive ear. The choked sound in the strong chest was music to the raven’s ears.  
“N- Now?” Naruto pressed out. “But we’re on a plane!”  
Shino chuckled huskily into the ear, openly letting his hands wander down the rows of buttons in the larger male’s shirt to push fabric aside and leave smooth skin revealed. He ground his hips wantonly against his lover’s front hoping to awaken the blonde’s lust quickly.  
“Never heard of the mile high-club, love? Lets join it, I want you inside me.”  
“But the crew will-”  
“They have orders to stay away unless called for.” the paler man sighed against the sensitive column of flesh. He had a lot of exploring to catch up on and he refused to waste a single second more.  
  
A moan rumbled in the strong chest when curious fingertips brushed quickly hardening nipples. Strong hands gripped the armrests with a vicelike grip when a hot tongue laved down over a fragile collarbone to where pale digits happily played with the responsive areolas. They were so hard already, so yearning for the touch given and they were showered in attention, stroked, caressed, pinched and teased, causing the large body to breathe faster. Cobalt blue eyes rolled back when greedy lips closed over a perked top. This day was crazy! He hadn’t worked a minute due to the technical issues with his computer, he had confronted his ex, been transferred to paradise, moved out of Kiba's apartment, moved all his stuff into a private jet... and now he was about to have sex 40.000 feet about ground. No... He was about to **make love**... and he'd do it to a man that actually treasured him.  
  
Naruto swallowed hard... and slid lower in his seat once the seatbelt was unbuckled. He knew desire burned in his eyes when he finally graced the Aburame with a hazy look from under long thick lashes. He licked his lips slowly.  
“I assume you have condoms and lube readily available somewhere close at hand?” His voice was a low drone that sent shivers down the smaller man’s spine. The raven didn’t bother to answer, only reached out and pressed a panel next to the Uzumaki's head. A small bottle of lube and several condoms fell out. “How neat.”  
  
A gasp left the Aburame when strong hands suddenly helped themselves to the paler man’s ass and squeezed greedily. He wanted it hard and fast... and he wanted it **now**. Without stopping his worshipping of the now aching nipples, he moved off his perch to give the blonde more room to remove his pants.  
The whiskered man groaned out loud. Shino went commando! He immediately reached out to touch the creamy pale skin but got his hands firmly placed back on the armrests.  
“Not this time, this time **I** want to play.”  
“But-”  
“No buts, gorgeous. Goes around, comes around.” The smirk he graced the panting blonde with was positively wicked. As much as he wanted his lover inside, he wanted something else more. He wanted to see and touch himself full first. Sure, he wanted to taste as well but that would have to wait until they got home. Home.  
He was taking his beloved **home**.  
  
High on the mere thought he swiftly undid the permanently tanned man’s pants and reclaimed his lap along with his lips. “I’ll prepare myself for you... and I want you to watch.”  
The choked sound coming from the larger male was pure lust, the expression on whiskered features delicious as he opened the bottle to pour a generous amount in his palm. Without thinking or concerning himself with the carpet, the dropped the bottle and leaned back a little... before sliding a digit inside himself. His moan echoed in the strong chest.  
“Shino-”  
  
Gods, hearing the blonde gasp his name like that sent electricity straight to his loins! The Aburame moaned again as he slid another finger inside to stretch more. Through dark lashes he saw how azure eyes were locked solid on where pale fingers scissored to open him up. Shino craved the sting he knew that had flesh would cause when it stretched him wider, when he sank down on it in just a few minutes. The raven braced himself on a strong knee when pale hips rose to give the blonde a better view... and to insert a third finger.  
“Put one on, love.” he husked out. He really didn’t have enough strength to warn more than that. Soon, soon he'd feel his beloved inside again, soon, just a little more...  
  
Greedy eyes watched tanned hands shake as they ripped open the small package to pull the thin rubber out and roll it on. The second he was done, Shino removed his fingers and raised his hips. He barely had the time to whimper at the loss because the head gently slid inside making him close his eyes in bliss.  
It stung, it really did but he knew it was because he should’ve taken another minute to prepare himself rather than size. By all means, Naruto wasn’t small either but he just didn’t have the patience required to wait. He had waited too long as it was!  
  
Both men groaned when the Aburame sank down, taking one delicious inch at a time. Once hilted the paler man waited, he adjusted to the girth buried inside, he savoured the closeness and connection. The barely there move of the tanned hips ripped another groan from his lips. So good!  
  
Having taken a deep breath to collect himself and gather just a shard of control, Shino opened his eyes... only to be met with desperate need. He moaned before he had even realized he mirrored that need. Naruto groaned deep down in his chest when the tight heat squeezed him like a greedy hand. He didn’t remember when his hands grabbed two handfuls of the pale flesh and he didn’t care. Instead he spread the firm lobes and moved his hips. He had never experienced this kind of desperation before and his total lack of self-control shocked him. It aroused him.  
  
Without a second thought he braced himself on the very armrests he was supposed to hold on to and thrust up into the welcoming warmth. Too good, it felt too good! He barely heard the thunder from the engines he was so focused on the raven... and Shino made damn sure to take advantage. He moaned for his lover, panted, whined and gasped, he verbalized without saying a single coherent word, that this felt so good, that he loved having him inside and couldn’t get enough. In a crazy rush of lust he spread his legs wide and supported himself on the Uzumaki's knees. He was almost obscenely exposed before hungry eyes but wasn’t coherent enough to pay it any attention. He **wanted** the whiskered man to see.  
This is what you do to me, this is how much you turn me on, how much I desire you... can you see my pleasure?  
  
The paler man swore his heart stopped for a second when mercury met cobalt and he saw the same expression he had seen during their first night... no, not the same... this one was deeper, stronger... and full of-... _hope_.  
  
The next second the paler man’s body hauled itself into an oblivion so strong it made his muscles seize up completely. He couldn’t take it, it was too much, when had the blonde moved his hand to stroke him higher, why hadn’t he let the raven see more? Just a little more?  
Because he had joined the Aburame in bliss. Strong arms had moved to wrap around the smaller form and held on tightly, he clung to his lover desperately!  
Still with his ears ringing and his eyesight blurred, Shino wrapped himself around the blonde and held on for dear life. He could feel his lover throb inside him and for a moment he saddened for not having been filled. _‘Soon.’_ he promised himself. _‘Soon enough I’ll walk around feeling his cum dribble out of me.’_  
The low whisper caught him completely off guard.  
  
“Don’t-... hurt me...”  
He sighed and pressed a soft kiss to his beloved’s temple.  
“Never.”  
  
-  
  
5 months later...  
  
-  
  
Life had definitely changed since the blonde had moved in with the Aburame. They had virtually morphed around each other and they were now so used to each other’s routines that they had become a part of them. Shino adored it. He had been late for work more this past half year than he had been during his entire career and most of those times he had been late because he had spent half the morning watching his sleeping lover instead of getting on with his day. The blonde had blushed furiously every time he caught the other in the act, something that only made the shades wearer love him more. Now though, it was Christmas, one of the most stressful times of the year due to all celebrating tourists and the pale man mentally whined at all the time he lost with the whiskered male. He sighed as he hurried towards the lobby where one of the newly employed girls apparently had screwed up a booking. Damn.  
  
Mercury eyes widened behind shades when he finally reached the ground reception... and saw exactly who the ‘guest’ was. Or ‘guests’ rather. The beautiful pale features hardened for just a second. _‘Uchiha.’_  
The other dark-haired man was currently giving the poor receptionist a piece of his mind, something Shino didn’t appreciate at all since he didn’t like seeing anybody yelling at his staff, much less a lowlife like Uchiha Sasuke. To end the spectacle he smoothly came up to the counter.  
“What can I do for you, sir?” he asked calmly. The Aburame mentally smirked at the other paling in recognition. Obviously, the other raven hadn’t forgotten who had stolen his lover right from under his nose. Not that it seemed to humble him in any way.  
“We’ve come all this way here and now this woman tells me we have no room! Its double booked!” he spat out.  
  
Shino glanced at the Uchiha's company. It was a giant of a man, simply humongous, and if judging by the slightly blank look in his eyes, he didn’t seem to have all horses in the stable so to speak.  
A slim dark eyebrow rose... and then he suddenly offered the pair a tiny smile.  
“Yukiko.”  
“Yes, Aburame-san?” she asked nervously.  
“The penthouse is still vacant, is it not?”  
“Yes, it is, sir.”  
“Please give it to Uchiha-san here and put his entire stay on me.”  
  
Even Juugo stared at the calm shades wearer. The girl behind the desk hesitantly started to type in the booking. “And do make sure he and his company have everything they need as well, thank you. They're very important guests.”  
Having made sure the piccolo came to escort the stupefied couple to their suite, Shino turned on his heel to return to his office... but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Calmly he raised a brow at the other raven. “Yes?”  
“Why are you doing this?” Sasuke demanded to know. He just knew the Aburame had a hidden motive... and he wanted to know what that was.  
He was graced with a cold smile as the shoulder shrugged his hand off.  
“Consider it my Christmas gift to you. Thanks to you I found the love of my life, I merely wish to repay the favour.”  
  
The shades wearer glanced to where the Uchiha's lover stood waiting by the elevators, obviously zooming out again... and smirked. Compared to Naruto, that guy wasn’t just a pinhole down on the ladder, he was a straight fall off of it... and both ravens knew it. “Please enjoy your stay.”  
He actually chuckled lowly as he left a dumbstruck Sasuke in the grand foyer.  
  
-  
  
A soft smile graced whiskered features as he closed the door behind him. The incredible house on the cliffs had become his home, his sanctuary. Sure, he missed the cold and snow now when Christmas was right around the corner but honestly, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He and Shino had had a blast decorating the house two days ago because although the raven had all the decorations required, they hadn’t been used in years. Now, the mini bulb-strand for the tree had been an adventure in its own. It had started out as a ball of knots, driving the shades wearer crazy in his efforts to untangle it, proceeded to the two of them sitting on the floor trying to undo the mess when Naruto generously offered to help out... and ended with them making love on the floor in the light of the very strand that they were **both** knotted into. In the end it turned out they were as much a part of the mess of knots **after** their little rendezvous as the ball had been before they had even tried to undo it all.  
  
The Uzumaki would never be able to look at it again without blushing madly. His lover had a positively evil knack for luring him into sex when and wherever he saw it fit. Which could be anytime of the day’s 24 hours... regardless of location and company. Sadly.  
“Tadaima.” he called softly while toeing his shoes off and dropping his keys in the bowl on the baroque commode in the hall. The smile grew when he heard his lover’s ‘Okaeri!’ from upstairs. It was beyond him how the Aburame could hear him no matter how silent he was when he came home. He had asked once and gotten a kiss along with the answer ‘My heart beats faster when you're around.’ Needless to say, he hadn’t asked again and the raven had only smiled and winked at him, very much adoring the pink on whiskered cheeks.  
  
Not wanting to waste any time, Naruto grabbed the bag with the present he had bought and hurried up the stairs. But much to his surprise, he didn’t find his dark-haired lover in the study like he had expected.  
“Shino?”  
“In here.”  
Ah, bedroom. Wait, why was he in the bedroom at this time of day? It wasn’t even late yet. Was he sick? Instantly worried, and with a slight sense of dreadful déjà vu, the blonde hurried to open the door... and was neatly sucker punched by what he saw. A beautiful pink adorned usually pale cheeks. “I would’ve waited under the tree but I just couldn’t stand the needles sticking me everywhere.”  
  
His absolutely wonderful lover was sitting on their bed completely sans clothing... save for a big red ribbon that he had, using Gods knew what, managed to tie around himself in a quite concealing manner.  
The bag in the Uzumaki's hand fell to the floor with a low _‘thud’_... along with his jaw. Cerulean eyes were on the verge of popping.  
“You- how- I mean- red-...” his fried mind helpingly supplied him with. He blinked. All blood had deserted him in favour of southern regions. “Why?” he finally managed to press out. One syllable questions were currently the only ones on the menu, the more advanced multi-ones would have to wait for later.  
Shino blushed even harder and tried not to squirm.  
“I wanted to give you something special, something that you'd never lose... so I decided to give you **me**.”  
  
A shiver ran down his spine at the suddenly animalistic glimpse in those piercingly cobalt blue eyes as the other stalked towards him. He knew perfectly well what that look meant, he tried his very best to lure it out as much as possible after all. A pink tongue darted out to lick dry lips in nervous anticipation. “What about that bag? What if it broke?” His voice was already husky.  
“Don’t worry, it’s wrapped in bubble wrap.” came the purring answer. “Can I open my present now, Shino? My hands are itching to untie that ribbon... or leave it on.” A permanently tanned hand was already pulling a little on one of the bands, just to try out how hard it was tied.  
The Aburame refused to admit that the thought of being claimed with the rosette still on, turned him on, nuh uh, that was too much even for his horny mind to accept. He swallowed hard.  
“I guess I’ll have to do something about that itch of yours but...” Revealed mercury eyes were filled with warmth as he lifted his face to catch the kiss coming his way. “I want to hear the magic words first.”  
  
“Open sesame.” Naruto deadpanned.  
He was gifted with a tiredly stupefied frown.  
“No.”  
“Abracadabra?”  
“No!”  
“...simsalabim?”  
The blonde chuckled at the glare but leaned in to let his breath ghost over soft currently pouting lips. “Oh my, all my magic words failed me... then I only have a few left.”  
“If its hocus-pocus I’ll hurt you.”  
  
The whiskered man bit the inside of his cheek and looked away not to laugh the sulking raven straight in the face but the wasn’t able to hold the Cheshire Cat-grin, or the shaking shoulders, back any more than he could stop his own features from twitching in sheer mirth.  
“Love you.” he smiled against kissable lips. “Love you, very much.”  
  
Shino closed his eyes and sighed blissfully into the kiss. In the back of his mind he realised that he wasn’t really able to thank the Uchiha for his royal screw-up, a luxurious suite for a week was nothing for the man raining kisses over a pale shoulder and down, it really wasn’t possible to compare. _‘I’ll send him flowers tomorrow.’_  
“Love you too.” he whispered as pale hands reached out for the man that was his absolute everything. “Love you too.”  


Owari

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT give permission to have any of my works put up on Goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
